


Second Chance

by CentauriRose (Miss_Lucy_Jackson)



Series: Centauri's Angel Fiction [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel Tribes, Angels, Angst, Demons, Gay, Gay Feels, Heats, M/M, Sad, Wings, so much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lucy_Jackson/pseuds/CentauriRose
Summary: (Will be up when I get the summary from Wattpad)





	1. The Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty old story, and it doesn't exactly fall in line anywhere. So just read it and tell me if it's good.

1\. The Tragedy  
The howl of pain startled young Iniko out of his happy dream. He looked around the tent, confused. His mate was nowhere to be found. He found his footing and walked outside. The stronger, fearless Semes, the men of the tribe, ran toward the gate in the fence surrounding the village. The Ukes, the breeders and women of the tribe, cowered in their tents. His heart lurched. In the half darkness, his beloved December was out in the thick of the battle.

XXX

December stumbled through the forest. The Akari tribe was attacking his tribe's fields. He found a spear from a fallen comrade and braced himself against a tall oak tree. He heard reassuring sounds of his fellow Semes hooting and hollering as well as the stamping of the horses getting closer. He smiled and raised his hand to the sky, praying to Jehovah that he would see his beloved Iniko again.

XXX

Iniko ran through the forest, his lithe frame helping him get through the foliage faster. He found the easiest path to the fields. He picked up a spear from a dead Akari Seme and spread his star white wings. He flapped hard to gain height and see everything below him. He spotted the beautiful wings of his December plastered to the ground. The cookies and cream pattern was unmistakable in the moonlight. He landed nearby the wings. He tiptoed forward and stared.

December moaned softly. His chest burned where an arrow had struck him. He sat up slowly. He pressed his hand to his chest, his fingers around the arrow's shaft as it protruded from his chest. The rain plastered his dark hair to his forehead.

"December, my love!" Iniko yelled at the top of his lungs. The sweet voice brought the injured Seme relief. "Sit still, I'm getting help."

The frantic Uke screamed for help until his voice got hoarse and his throat ached something fierce. He crawled over and sobbed into his lover's chest, killing his beautiful voice. The Seme ran his calloused hands over the beautiful Uke's virgin white wings. The sound of their tribe members caught their attention.

 

December coughed, spitting blood on his deer fur shirt. He knew he wouldn't last long. His left lung had been struck with the arrow. He groaned. Iniko started to panic. 

 

“I'll be okay, my love…” December smiled weakly.

 

The Seme warriors walked toward them. Three picked up December, and two helped Iniko to his feet. They headed home to the village. The horses provided Iniko comfort on the rough journey home. The Semes found their comfort in telling stories about their conquests with their lovers. Iniko braided his horse's mane, murmuring in a soft voice. The medicine man would save December. He had to.

 

XXX

 

December hollered curses into a rag over his mouth. Jonah, the medicine man, dug into the injured man's skin to retrieve the arrow head. December's cries of pain and agony reached Iniko outside, who was picking out his dark brown hair. Iniko’s father, Lione, tried to comfort his anxious son. The medicine man walked out to the two brunettes outside the hut. 

 

“What's the news?” Lione asked sternly.

 

Jonah sighed deeply, “he's not going to survive. He's dying. Best let Iniko spend some time with his mate before he dies.”

 

Iniko felt his heart shatter in just those few words. He ran into the hut, finding December laying on an oak table. They embraced, knowing the Reaper would soon visit them. They kissed deeply, the feeling of impending misery taking its toll. They held each other, sobbing into each other's hair. 

 

“December, I'm so sorry…” Iniko cried, “I'll take you right here if need be.” 

 

December let out a hoarse chuckle, “and do what? It'd kill me…” 

 

Iniko blushed and immediately felt stupid. He took his lover's hand and held it close. They spent a moment in complete silence before the cold fingers of the Reaper clenched around December's soul. The Seme began coughing as he drowned on his own blood. Iniko watched as his Seme, his mate, his everything slipped into the final darkness every last soul would be claimed by. Several hard coughs racked poor December's body like earthquake tremors.

 

“Iniko, my love, I love you always… I'll see you when we meet in Heaven,” he murmured as the Reaper dragged his soul from his body. 

 

Iniko let out a scream of pure misery, his heart breaking all over again. He put his head on his arms as he sobbed into his pale white skin. He sobbed until his throat became a cemetery for his broken cries of heartbreak and emotional agony. He stumbled out of the hut, his legs going on automatic. 

 

“Iniko?” his father called to him, worry creeping into his father's deep, rich voice. 

 

“Go away,” Iniko snarled in pure aggression, his anger at the world in his voice. 

 

“Lione, give him his mourning period. He's just lost his lover. You know what it was like,” Jonah barked in Iniko’s defense, “you watched his carrier die after childbirth. Anyone losing their mate is terrible a tragedy. You of all people should know of the pain he's feeling. Give him time to heal.”

 

“His heat… he's not far from it, Jonah,” he shot back, “he'll end up begging to be sated, and I won't do that to my son. He should go to the tribe leader, become one of his many wives and husbands. At least he wouldn't have Semes pawing at his door all hours of the evening.”

 

“You know damn well the tribe leader would break his back the first night of his heat,” Jonah growled in a low voice. 

 

Lione’s face lit up in realization, “should we send him away? To the outside world?”

 

Jonah nodded sadly, “it's the best we can do for Iniko. Let it be his choice. And don't stop him if he chooses to kill himself.” He looked at the entrance to the hut, sighing, “I best prepare the body for burial. December is already with our ancestors.”

 

XXX

 

The day of the funeral brought the whole tribe out to see December put to rest. Iniko stood next to his father in his finest deer skin clothing. As the eldest unmated Semes carried a wooden board with December's still frame on it past, the members laid wildflowers amongst the corpse. Iniko left his father's side and trailed the funeral train. December's mother was sobbing into her hands just a few feet ahead of her son's mate as she trudged on. 

 

Iniko noticed that everyone around him was whispering. He felt sick. Tribe members were supposed to stay silent during funerals. Did December's death mean nothing? Did his bravery and sacrifice to keep the tribe safe mean so little? He looked up, seeing that December's mother couldn't take the funeral train anymore and had joined her two daughters on the sidelines. He could see December's head on the wooden board. He fought tears the entire way to the grave where his beloved would rest. 

 

He couldn't recall the rest of the ceremony except for the aching numbness in his chest. He wanted to lay down with December in that grave. He wanted to die. It would be an honorable way to die anyways. He would be better off dead than this aching feeling in his heart.

 

XXX

 

Jonah walked into the tent Iniko called home. The young angel was curled up in his cot. The medicine man groaned softly. He felt a corn husk pillow hit his face and knock his vision out of focus. He looked up, seeing Iniko perched on his cot, holding another pillow up like a bat, ready to hit Jonah again. 

 

“Relax, little Uke, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you at all,” he attempted to reason with the grieving angel.  
“Here to give me away to the tribe leader?” Iniko snarled, his wings fluffed out to make him look bigger.

 

“No, but we need to talk,” the medicine man took the Uke's hands in his, “your father and I are going to give you three choices. You can kill yourself, which is a very honorable way to die. You could also consider being the Uke of the tribe leader, but that might be risky to your health. And of course, the most dangerous choice of all, you could leave the tribe and become a part of the Archangel society.”


	2. The Tribe Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very emotional for me to write. Just hold your horses. It gets better.

2\. The Tribe Leader  
Iniko found himself laying in bed after crying himself asleep. It had been three weeks since December was murdered. The tribe leader had found a new interest in the widowed Uke. He hated the idea of being the bed mate of the tribe leader. He heard a gentle knock on the support pole to his tent that protruded outside the tent. Iniko’s heart sank into his feet.

 

“Iniko, love, you need to come out. It's time for your Uke training. You've been delaying it long enough. You can't hide forever,” the voice of the tribe leader made Iniko want to curl up in bed and disappear. 

 

“No.”

 

“I'm coming in. You better be dressed,” the tribe leader opened the flap and entered. 

 

Iniko gazed at the tribe leader, his pupils expressing his agitation by forming slits instead of circles. The tribe leader was a hulk of a Seme. He brandished scars from various battles and his legendary Uke taming. He had long black hair that reached his wide shoulders. His chest was bare, and his well-defined muscles would make anyone, Seme or Uke, melt for him. His arms were as thick as oak branches. His legs were in the same state. The most striking feature of the tribe leader was his pale skin. It was the shade of fresh fallen snow, contrasting his shadow black wings that stayed unfurled. 

 

Iniko rolled his ice blue eyes, “go away...” 

 

“Iniko, we both know I can't do that. Stormfall has to train you. You're an Uke. Learn your place,” the tribe leader murmured softly.

 

“I'm not going to be your bed mate, okay? I'm going to slit my wrists the night of my first heat. You won't claim me as your breeding dog!” Iniko fluffed out his wings angrily. 

 

The Seme chuckled, “you say that now. Wait until you're squirming underneath me. December is a child compared to my skill in the bed we will soon share.”

 

“Don't you dare speak his name!” Iniko screeched and flung himself at the tribe leader. 

 

The tribe leader grabbed Iniko by the wings, “try me, Iniko. You're gonna submit to me, one way or another.” 

 

Releasing the Uke, the tribe leader walked out, muttering curses. Iniko headed to the hut of the Uke trainer, Stormfall. He could hear the trainer's baby giggling. He walked into the hut, his head down. Stormfall laughed loudly. He smiled at Iniko. The Uke sighed and faked a smile.

 

Stormfall put his daughter in Iniko’s hands, “support her head. That's right. And babies aren't glass dolls. I've hit her head on the door jamb before. It was an accident, I might add. She's fine. And don't ever lay them on their tummy. They could smother.”

 

Iniko had a headache after the extensive training, all completed in a three hour span, complete with a sex education lesson. Iniko’s cheeks were flushed red by the time Stormfall was done. He walked back to his tent and slipped inside. He heard a deep voice in his ear. His heart sank in dismay.

 

“Hello, Uke, care to join me in your cot?” the tribe leader murmured seductively.

 

Iniko fluffed out his wings and went for the tribe leader's eyes, clawing blindly. The tribe leader wrapped his huge hands around Iniko’s pale throat. The edges of Iniko’s sight began to become fuzzy as he lost the ability to breath fully.

 

“Tobias! Get off my son!” Lione’s voice scared the tribe leader.

 

The tribe leader released Iniko and left the tent. Lione ran over to his son and cradled the terrified boy to his chest. Iniko sobbed into his father's shoulder as his father's fingers danced over his damaged wings. His sobs slowly died. Lione brushed his son's bangs from his eyes and sighed. 

 

“Father, I don't want to be with the tribe leader,” Iniko confessed.

 

“I know, child. I'm sorry,” Lione murmured softly, his heart in his throat, making his speech difficult, “he… he shouldn't have done that…”

 

Iniko asked, “Father, what should I do?”

 

Lione debated his answer. His son wouldn't survive being in a relationship with the tribe leader, Tobias. He couldn't imagine letting his baby boy go into the Archangel society either. The only rational choice was for Iniko to… to die. He felt for the knife on his bear skin belt. He drew it out.

 

“Daddy?” Iniko whined softly. 

 

Lione brushed his son's wings with the knife. The young boy screamed in terror. He lifted the knife above his head and plunged the knife into his own chest. He heard his baby boy scream for help, for his father to be okay. He heard his blood roaring in his ears, drowning out Iniko crying out to Jehovah, to Jonah, to anyone who could save his father. 

 

Iniko pounder the floor with his fists, “how could you?! You've abandoned me, Father! I have no one to protect me! You coward!”

 

Lione heard none of this, for his heart beat beginning to slow took all his focus. He felt a sharp pain in his cheek. Iniko had struck him. They stared each other in the eyes. Iniko began screaming all over again. Jonah burst into the tiny tent and started working on him.

 

Lione close his eyes. His eyelids displayed a beautiful warm yellow light. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He could see the cloaked Reaper standing beside him. That was when he saw the sweet face of his beloved Marco, his mate that left him a long time ago. Marco smiled at him, and took his hand. They walked to the light, the Reaper watching closely as Lione went on to the next world.

 

XXX

 

Jonah held Iniko as the boy grieved yet again. The wings of young Iniko were absolutely breathtaking. The feathers were the shade of clouds. They were envied by all, even some of the most beautiful Ukes and the most powerful Semes. Jonah stroked them, thoughts of yanking the feathers out with his thin, dainty fingers exciting him. He grit his teeth. How could he lust after the boy who'd watched his mate and his father die in just a matter of weeks? He was even closer to his heat than when December began courting Iniko just a mere year before. Anxiety and stress often caused premature first heats. 

 

“Why does Jehovah hate me, Jonah?” whispered Iniko, “first my mate and now my father…” 

 

“You must fly away from here. I'll help you escape the tribe, but you can never come back. It'll take a little while to plan it, but it will be beneficial for you to be gone. You can't stay here,” murmured Jonah, “even I am being affected by your heat being so close. And you know the unmated Semes would track you down and force you to have session after session of brutal mating. Your mate would have claimed you the first night of your heat, but that cannot happen now. I am even tempted to claim you out of pity, but Lione would kill me.”

 

“What do we have to do?” Iniko questioned.


	3. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty fun to write.

3\. The Plan  
Jonah helped Iniko grieve, being the young boy's temporary mate to scare off the Semes. Iniko had frequent nightmares. The young angel's screams of terror woke the village often. Jonah used his special wings, the red feathers self heating, to help calm the Uke down. Many tribe members started talking about the odd couple. Was Jonah behind the deaths of December and Lione? Was Iniko cheating on December with the medicine man? 

 

The tribe leader, Tobias, had stopped caring about Iniko, the Seme present keeping the hungry tribe leader at bay. During the day, Stormfall gave Iniko lessons and Jonah was still the medicine man. At night, they were planning their escape, stealing extra food and supplies for the long journey. The fields prospered, and the Akari tribe was defeated. Seme slaves were brought in to work the fields, and the Ukes were used for breeding. The Malic tribe thrived and became stronger and stronger. 

 

Several weeks passed before Jonah and Iniko were ready to escape the village. They had their supplies in bags meant for aerial journeys, and they had a map to follow. Iniko was giddy that he was going to see new faces instead of the same boring ones in the village. 

 

The night fell, and their journey began. They walked through the village. They held hands and used firefly lanterns to see. The guards at the fence entrance snickered when Jonah claimed Iniko was starting his first heat and wanted some privacy to prevent Iniko’s screams of ecstasy waking anyone. They nodded and allowed them out the village, whistling and harassing Iniko as he walked past. 

 

Iniko was bursting with excitement when they reached a safe distance. Suddenly, Jonah shoved his against a huge pine tree and kissed him. The virgin Uke's mind went blank when the adult Seme kissed him. A moan left Iniko’s throat, and the guards hooted and hollered in delight that they'd be getting the audio of a Seme claiming an Uke in heat. 

 

Jonah pulled Iniko from the tree and half dragged the boy through the forest until they reached a river. They strapped their bags to their chests and opened their wings to their full extent. They took flight, using the night sky as cover. They flew with their wing tips just millimeters away. Jonah smiled proudly and looked at Iniko. They exchanged exuberant glances.

 

Once Jonah gave him the okay, Iniko let out a scream of pure happiness. 

 

XXX

 

They flew until their wings ached and still pressed on afterwards. They reached a small hotel and landed on the roof of the building. They slipped inside the lobby and ordered a room from a tired looking old man. Iniko stared at the currency Jonah handed the old man in awe. The old man handed Jonah a room key and Iniko a small pebble wrapped in a crinkly clear leaf. 

 

“What's this, Jonah?” Iniko asked softly.

 

“It's called candy. You can eat it. They're like… hardened nectar pebbles, and they're really sweet. If you look, this one says ‘Blue Raspberry’, and it's a specific type of candy called ‘Jolly Ranchers’, okay?”Jonah explained as best he could.

 

Iniko was puzzled, “how do you know what this is?” 

 

Jonah sighed and sat down on the king sized bed that the room came with, “I wasn't always a part of the Malic tribe, okay? I was a doctor that wanted to help people that didn't have a lot, and I went to your tribe to see if there was a need. Your carrier, Marco, was in labor, and I helped him give birth. After that, he passed on to be with our ancestors. You were a cute baby. Needy, but cute. You didn't like to be alone. Once Tobias saw my ability, he told me I could stay.”

 

“Oh, Jonah, do you miss this world?” the curious Uke kept up the questioning.

 

The medicine man groaned and put his hand to his forehead, “absolutely. I miss cheeseburgers and fries and soda pop… Jehovah, it's good to be back.” He flopped back and spread his arms and wings out on the mattress, “so-o-o-o soft. Much better than those cots…”

 

“That's not very nice,” Iniko barked. 

 

The Seme laughed, “in this world, you don't have to worry about going hungry if you don't kill… or if the first frost will kill your crops… or if your newly built hut will fall apart.”

 

“Okay,” Iniko sighed and laid down next to Jonah. 

 

“I'll get you some clothes tomorrow, okay Iniko?” his companion said.

 

Iniko shrugged, “whatever. I'm going to bed.” 

 

XXX 

 

Iniko couldn't sleep. Jonah went to sleep as soon as he laid down under the blankets. He stared into the darkness of the hotel room. He sighed softly and looked at Jonah’s sleeping face. He admired the selfless Seme for getting him out of the tribe. He put his hand on Jonah’s face and leaned in to kiss him. 

 

Jonah gasped and shoved Iniko off the bed, freaked out. Iniko started crying, clutching his bleeding forehead. Jonah ran over and looked at the wound. It was a little swollen and bleeding slightly. He found a clean rag and put it to the gash. The bleeding eventually stopped, and he found Iniko some water and some food.

 

“This,” Jonah held up a McDonald's bag, “is heaven.” He took out the sandwich and fries, “these are crispy potatoes. And that yellow circle is a cheeseburger with meat and a good thing called cheese. There's also vegetables on it. It's really good. The brown and white stuff is bread.” 

 

Iniko unwrapped the sandwich and bit into it. He moaned in ecstasy as he devoured the sandwich in a few bites. Jonah laughed and pushed the fries to the boy. The eager boy shoved them in his mouth as fast as he could. The Seme was pleased to see his little Uke eat the food he'd brought him. He smiled as Iniko washed all of it down with a bottle of water. 

 

“That… Was… Good…” Iniko panted after finishing the last few pieces of fries. 

 

“Wait until you see the rest of the outside world,” Jonah murmured in Iniko’s ear gently, “for it is more beautiful than the stars.


	4. Iniko's Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty fun chapter to write too. It shows Iniko's childish antics.

4\. Iniko’s Discoveries  
Iniko awoke to Jonah singing softly in the other room. He didn’t know what to do to bring the soft light from last night into the room. He saw that there was sunshine on the other side of the flap. He opened it and gasped.

 

There was at least three hundred huge shiny huts that he could see. There were colored horseless wagons that were equally shiny walking on black paths. There were no trees that he could see. He felt sick. The woods were gone.

 

“Iniko, honey, you okay?” Jonah called. 

 

He turned around, and his jaw dropped. The medicine man was surprisingly ripped from what Iniko could see. His cheeks turned red, and he struggled to close his mouth. Jonah started laughing softly, clutching his stomach with one arms and bracing himself on the foot of the bed with the other.

 

“What's so funny?” Iniko hissed sharply, confused.

 

Jonah looked at him, tears streaming down his cheeks, “you looked like you just saw a male stripper.”

 

“What's a stripper?” 

 

“Oh, right… A stripper is… um…”

 

XXX

 

Jonah cleaned himself up and found Iniko some clothes after the awkward explanation as to what a stripper was. The boy looked like a man trying to read the directions to put something together. The kid looked ready to throw his jeans down and yell “the hell with it! I'll go naked!” But to Jonah’s disappointment, the bright little Uke figured it out quickly. He found his wallet and combed his hair in the mirror, leaving Iniko to watch T. V.

 

“Jonah?” Iniko poked his head into the bathroom, “what's an archangel?”

 

“An archangel is a special angel on a very special council. They make decisions about angel society. Tribes technically don't fall under that society, but we have adopted several laws,” explained Jonah in a calm voice. He cocked his left eyebrow, “why, Iniko? Did some channel say something about an archangel?”

 

“There was one named Raphael, and he lost his baby,” Iniko sounded like a curious child, “did his baby go missing?”

 

“Hold on,” he walked into the living room. 

 

A crying male angel was in the arms of another male angel. The crying one had dark hair and gray eyes. The other angel was blonde with blue eyes. They both appeared to be Ukes, which shocked Jonah. Archangels were all Semes.

 

“To our dismay, my brother has miscarried his daughter. He needs to rest and recover from this horrifying ordeal,” the blonde stated sternly, “now, if you'll excuse us, we need to get him to bed.”

 

The reporters rushed the two angels as they got in the limousine, calling out “Gabriel! Raphael!” over and over. Jonah felt numb. How? Of all the beings in the world, the archangels were Ukes? He crumpled to his knees, putting his face in his hands. 

 

Iniko pulled at Jonah’s shirt, “Jonah? Jonah! Jo-nah! Hello? Jonah?” 

 

Jonah looked at the young angel, “sorry, honey. I just… got scared for a moment.” 

 

XXX 

 

Jonah walked into one of the big shiny huts. Iniko looked around the hall, surprised to see such strange architecture. He kept close to Jonah. They walked into an office. A beautiful blonde woman was sitting behind a table, moving a rock around in front of a gray upright board. Jonah sat down in front of her in a fluffy chair. Iniko stood in the corner.

 

“Miss Prim? It's me, Dr. Jonah Wild. I'm back,” he said, smiling. 

 

“Jonah?” the woman looked at him with ruby red eyes, “back at last? What would you like to show me?”

 

“I've got a specimen from the Malic tribe that has defected. He's standing in the corner. He's close to his heat. His mate and his sire died in the span of three weeks. His name is Iniko,” Jonah stated with a tired voice.

 

The woman stood and looked at Iniko closely. She walked over and pulled Iniko to the middle of the room. She ran her fingers over his collar, around his shoulder, and to where his wings rested under the huge huge t-shirt he borrowed from Jonah. He shuddered violently as she worked his shirt up. He shivered when he felt the cold air touch his wings. She caressed the feathers. It tickled, but Iniko’s laugh was caught in his throat. 

 

“Jonah,” he moaned in fear.

 

“It's okay, love,” the Seme responded, “you're okay. It's okay. She's not going to hurt you.”

 

“His wings are very fragile. Just one wrong move could ruin them for life,” she whispered to herself. 

 

Iniko shrunk away from her touch, trembling like a leaf in a windstorm. He didn't like females, especially the kinds who touched his wings without his permission. She flattened the wrinkles in her blouse and called for someone named Windsor. A hulk of a man with an eye patch on his left eye entered the room. He cracked a smile and handed a fancy looking bag with lots of colors to Iniko.

 

“Thank you, Windsor. Will you stand in here until we properly dress the specimen?” Prim asked softly.

 

The man nodded and sat down tiredly in a chair. Prim pulled a privacy screen around Jonah and Iniko. She opened and emptied the bag her table and handed Jonah a few articles of clothing. He helped Iniko into the boxers, trying not to look at the boy’s naked frame. He slid a pair of ripped jeans onto the little angel's legs. He smiled once the boy put on a tight fitting tank top. 

 

“Miss Prim, I'm done,” Iniko sighed, leaving the cover of the privacy screen. 

 

She gasped upon seeing him, “you look gorgeous, Iniko. You could be a model.”

 

“What's a model?” he asked. 

 

She chuckled, “a model is a person employed to wear clothing or pose with a product for purposes of display and advertising. You're so beautiful you could be one.”

 

“Like a stripper?” 

 

“Wild, what in the world have you taught the boy?!”

 

“Sorry, Miss Prim.”


	5. Iniko's Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty sweet.

5\. Iniko’s Anxiety  
Iniko walked through the mall, clutching Jonah’s hand tightly. The female caretaker was a plump woman who always seemed to have candy in her gigantic purse. She held onto Iniko’s shoulder, smiling at the people around them. Jonah said her name was Betsy. Iniko decided he liked that name. The three of them found a clothing store. Betsy went to purchase shirts while Jonah hunted down some pants. Iniko sat down and looked at the book Betsy had in her purse. It had pretty ladies in it as well as some handsome men. He found a beautiful dress he loved. It had a long flowy skirt with a tank top like top. He ran over to show Betsy, but he couldn't find her. A teen boy walked past with a face full of acne. He was wearing a shirt that had the picture the store had in its front door.

 

“Excuse me, can you help me?” Iniko asked. 

 

“Yeah, what is it? Can't find your parents?” he smiled at Iniko. 

 

Iniko looked down, “I can't find the people I came here with. I was looking at this magazine, and...and… they walked away. They left me!”

 

The boy smiled, “don't worry, little guy. Go back to where you were sitting. The first place they'll look is the last place they saw you. I'll wait with you if it'll make you feel better.” 

 

The two boys sat down on the bench Iniko was sitting on. Iniko put his hands on his knees and looked down at the odd flooring. The two boys didn't say anything. Iniko felt tears start to grow in his eyes.

 

“Hey, I'm Corch, and you?” the boy said to him.

 

He looked at his new friend, “I'm Iniko. I used to be the Malic tribe and… I left.”

 

“Whoa, you're one of those feral angels. How awesome. It must have been something big for you to leave,” said Corch, using a gently tone, “my brother hates you guys. Guess his hate is misplaced. I'm a demon, by the way.” 

 

“What's a demon?” Iniko cocked his head to the right slightly, curious.

 

Corch laughed and opened his wings. Unlike Iniko’s soft feathers, Corch sported black dragon wings that had tints of purple. Iniko’s eyes got as big as saucers. He touched them gingerly. He smiled warmly. 

 

Jonah’s frantic voice scared Iniko into shrinking away from the strange creature. They separated, and Jonah ran over, crying. Betsy was over there in an instant. 

 

“You were… you… were right behind me and… and… then you were gone… Don't ever do that again, Iniko. You could have been taken away by a bad man,” he cried, wiping his eyes.

 

Betsy thanked Corch and brought Iniko over to get ice cream, something he thought he wouldn't like. He was amazed that the wetness was so cold. He took a bite and gasped in delight. It was so good. He asked for more after eating a bowl full. She obliged and got him two more bowls before he decided to stop eating. 

 

Jonah walked over with several bags. He plopped down in a chair and sighed loudly. Iniko put a spoon on Jonah’s cheek, smiling. The medicine man looked at his little pal in annoyance. 

 

XXX 

 

Betsy had to go home after they went back to the motel. Iniko was worried. Then Jonah had to leave. He downright freaked. He took a knife from the kitchen and hid in the bedroom. He turned all the lights off and kept the knife in his hands at all times. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. He got worried when the big clock went clank six times. 

 

He climbed out of his pillow fort and looked into the kitchen. He could see a shadow in front of the stove and a tantalizing meat scent in the air. It was more than the stews back home. It smelled like heaven. He walked into the kitchen and heard Jonah laugh gently. 

 

Jonah turned and screamed in surprise, “Iniko! You startled me!” He sighed and handed Iniko a plate of meat and potatoes, “here. Have some dinner.”

 

Iniko took the plate and picked up the meat patty with his fingers. He gasped at how good it was. He ripped into it, eating it like he did the cheeseburger the day before. He chowed down on the potatoes. 

 

Jonah growled, “stop eating so fast. You're going to get fat. I'm not carrying around a fat and eventually pregnant Uke. No thanks.”

 

Iniko looked down, unable to eat anything else. He set the plate on the counter and went to the couch. Jonah groaned softly. This kid would be the death of him.

 

XXX

 

Iniko woke up to an empty bed. Again, Jonah was gone. He rolled over, his eyes about to bring forth waterfalls of tears. He sighed, feeling abandoned. He closed his eyes and thought of Jonah. He wanted to be in those strong arms again. He wanted to run his fingers through Jonah’s locks of onyx. He found the medicine man a suitable mate and an even more beautiful being. He smiled warmly. The thought of Jonah’s hands on his wings, massaging them to tease the Uke into giving up his virtue, brought Iniko wings closer to his frame. He ghosted his thin fingers over the gentle feathers, aiming to find the sweet spot every angel had. He moaned into his pillow. He kept touching that special spot until he was a moaning, sweating mess, visualling his mate doing the same thing.

 

“Iniko?” Jonah called in surprise. 

 

Iniko shot up into a sitting position and looked back at Jonah, who was holding a bag of delicious smelling food. Jonah blinked, dumbfounded. Was the little Uke practicing self-love?

 

“It's not what it looks like, Jonah. I… I was.... touching my wings,” said Uke stated, a little ashamed.

 

Jonah knit his eyebrows together, flattered, “to me, right? You imagined me touching your wings like that, eh? You naughty little Uke. You wanted me that bad, huh?”

 

Iniko blushed and hid under the covers. He heard Jonah claiming he was just messing with him. He started crying under the blankets. Jonah slipped under the covers and got close to Iniko. The Uke stated at the Seme.

 

“I'm not mad, baby. I'm actually flattered that I mean so much to you. How many times have you done this? It doesn't matter if it was December or me, just how many?” Jonah explained.

 

Iniko thought for a moment, “only once. Jonah, have you ever done this?” 

 

“No, but I've done the Seme form of it,” Jonah felt his face get hot. 

 

Iniko smirked, “then you're just another naughty Seme.”

 

Jonah gave him a casual slap in the shoulder.


	6. Iniko's Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama drama drama.

6\. Iniko’s Revelation  
Iniko yawned and stretched. He walked into the kitchen, finding Jonah making breakfast. He sat down next to the Seme and yawned. Jonah sent him a smile and put a plate of pancakes in front of him. They ate in silence, Iniko being sure to eat slower than he usually did. Jonah sipped his coffee. 

 

“What’s a specimen?” Iniko blurted out. 

 

“It’s an example. It has its own traits and things that make it special,” Jonah replied, “why? Did you see it on one of those nature shows?” 

 

“No, that lady, Prim? She called me a ‘specimen’ when we met her,” the young Uke met Jonah’s gaze. 

 

“Oh, don’t think much about it. She doesn’t mean it in a bad way,” he gave the angel a warm gaze. 

 

Iniko went to take a shower in the bathroom. He turned on the water and made it cold like the river stream he’d bathed in. He washed his hair like Jonah had showed him. He then washed his tiny frame. He was amazed by the bubbles coming off him. He smiled and reached for more soap.

 

XXX

 

Jonah heard a thud in the bathroom and ran to the tiny room. Iniko was wrapped up in the shower curtain and blood gushed from a head wound. Jonah’s eyes went wide, and he reached for the phone. He dialed emergency services and check for a pulse when his own was pounding in his ears. 

 

The paramedics showed up. They took Iniko to the emergency room. He had a concussion and several bones in his left wing were broken. Jonah was an anxious puppy in the waiting room when Raphael walked out. 

 

“Jonah Wild,” the tired looking archangel called. 

 

Jonah bounded up like a rabbit. He was full of caffeine to keep himself sane. He looked into the grey eyes of the archangel. 

 

Raphael sighed, “he’s out of surgery and he’s stable. There’s no lasting damage except for a wing cast.” 

 

“Thank you, Dr. Raphael,” he smiled at the archangel. 

 

Jonah ran to Iniko’s room. He smiled when the young Uke was awake and talking to a pretty nurse. He ran in and hugged Iniko tightly around the chest. The nurse was making Iniko out to be a child with her knowledge of the world. Jonah heard the two talking and he felt surprised that Iniko didn’t get offended. 

 

“Miss, what’s his recovery time?” he interjected.

 

The nurse thought, “Raphael said a few days in the cast and then some stretches should cut down on recovery time dramatically. A week of recovery tops.” 

 

“Angels do heal faster than humans,” he nodded, “you'll be okay little one.” 

 

“Can we meet the Gate?” Iniko piped up.

 

The nurse blushed like she new the Gate personally. 

 

Jonah sighed, “I'll see what I can do. And no more falling.”

 

XXX

 

Iniko down right hated hospitals. They smelled funny and didn't have much pretty colors except for the pretty nurses. He liked those pretty nurses. They were so nice to him. Jonah would visit him all the time, and he would bring along magazines and candy and stuffed animals. He loved watching the news. The Gate was on T.V. a lot. He had seven children with another on the way. His children were beautiful and very talented. They all were either artistically or physically gifted. His favorite was Misha, a funny, light hearted man who had a perfect girlfriend named Eva. 

 

He liked Raphael. The doctor would sit with him and take notes. He talked a lot with the doctor. They would chat and Raphael would talk about his sons. He had two twin boys with beautiful Russian names that were like monkeys. They would come visit and pester the life out of their father. 

 

Markov walked into Iniko's room one day and was delighted to see such a young face, explaining that he didn't see much of the younger kids in this part of the hospital. “This ward is for rare specimens that Dad treats like prized birds,” the boy went on, “they are usually importance to science or whatever.” 

 

“So what am I?” Iniko asked softly.

 

“You're the first tribe angel to defect in centuries,” the boy said with big eyes. 

 

Iniko grit his teeth. So he was an object to be studied, an experiment! He hated the idea of that. He wanted to punch a wall. Jonah had betrayed him. The man he loved was just using him. Everything Jonah said was a lie. 

 

“Yo, virgin wings, you okay?” Markov asked.

 

“Peachy,” Iniko snarled.

 

Inside his heart broke at the betrayal.

 

XXX

 

Jonah walked in with his hands full. He had candy in one hand and a teddy bear in the other. Iniko was asleep. He sat the stuff down on Iniko's bedside table. He laid down next to the Uke and smelled his neck, checking for any scents signaling his heat. 

 

“Care to explain why in the hell I'm an experiment and not a person?” Iniko barked out with such ferocity, Jonah thought the Uke was misgendered, “am I just a paycheck to you, Jonah? Am I your little Nobel Prize?” 

 

“No, I love you. It just happened that my employer sent me to your tribe. I love you, Iniko! Please… I don't know why you thought that. You're more than a specimen. You're my mate,” Jonah explained, his heart beginning to pound, “I love you, Iniko.”

 

“Prove it. Take me home,” the young Uke stated. 

 

Jonah started crying, “no, no, please… Don't go…”

 

“You love me? Tell Prim I'm not her play thing,” Iniko ordered.

 

XXX

 

Prim was sitting in her office when Jonah walked in. The man looked strangely upset. She looked up from her computer and met his gaze. He handed her his badge. 

 

“What's this, Jonah?” she asked.

 

“I'm resigning from the company. I have decided that I love Iniko more than I should,” Jonah started, a fire in his eyes.

 

“Isn't that the point? You're a part of the experiment, too. You weren't chosen for nothing. We needed you,” she smiled.

 

Jonah’s eyes lit up in horror. He grabbed his chest and fell back into the nearest fluffy chair. Prim smirked and stood, flattening her blouse.

 

“How could you?” he said.

 

She got close and dragged her fingernail over his cheek, “Jonah, you seem to forget your place.” 

 

Iniko walked in, calling for Jonah. He saw the awkward situation between the man and woman and gasped. Prim smacked Jonah across the face. Iniko growled and lunged, slicing open her pretty face. She screamed and held her cheek, where three slits in her skin gushed blood. 

 

Iniko stood proud in front of her, “you're going to pay Jonah for all the work he's done, and you're going to leave him out of this experiment. You're going to leave me out of this experiment. I am not your whore!” 

 

“Okay, okay, go ahead,” she waved him away, pressing a cloth to her cheek.


	7. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call me out on my spelling mistakes.

7\. Settling In  
Iniko and Jonah found a nice little place for cheap, and it was perfect for them. The kitchen was a beautiful pink themed room. The entertainment room was blue and red with a big flat screen. The bathroom was purple, which Iniko was ecstatic about. The bedroom was absolutely breathtaking. It was a sexy black drenched room. Jonah was into the shade of darkness, claiming it was better to sleep in, since pink gave you more nightmares. The dining room was yellow. The apartment came with a spare bedroom. There were two levels, the bathroom and bedrooms up on the top floor, while the rest was on the bottom floor. 

 

Iniko learned to cook from Jonah as well as keeping the house clean. Betsy moved in nearby, making sure to keep an eye on Iniko while Jonah was out. Iniko took more to wearing skinny jeans and v-neck shirts. He fell in love with canvas shoes. He found his calling with simulation video games. He loved them. He was set for life.

 

One beautiful morning three months after Iniko and Jonah’s exodus from the Malic tribe, they received unwelcome visitors. Stormfall and Tobias were standing outside the house when Jonah went to leave to take Iniko out to IHOP. Iniko noticed them first when they got in Jonah’s candy apple red Mustang. Tobias was sniffing the air around the sidewalk with Stormfall watching. They looked at each other when they saw Iniko's ice blue eyes studying them. 

 

“Jonah, we have company. It's Stormfall and Tobias,” Iniko hissed once inside the car. 

 

Jonah pulled out his phone and called the police. The chief, the archangel Michael, pulled up in his police cruiser and stepped out. Jonah got out, ordering Iniko to stay inside the car. The two Semes talked for a while, looking at Tobias and Stormfall.

 

Michael walked over, and Iniko struggled to see. He could hear Michael asking them to move and never come back. Tobias lunged for the archangel, and Michael shot him in between the eyes. Jonah ran over to Iniko, holding him close. 

 

Iniko stared at the limp frame of the tribe leader he'd put faith in. His mouth sat agape, stunned and relieved at the same time. Michael pulled Stormfall over to the car and handcuffed him as more police cruisers pulled up. Michael took the mated pair out to IHOP like Iniko wanted.

 

“Listen, I'm sorry you saw that,” Michael said to Iniko as he sipped his coffee, “are you okay?”

 

“I hated him. And it's not like I haven't seen death before. He and I are quite well acquainted with each other,” Iniko replied.

 

Michael cocked his head, “how old are you, kid?” 

 

“I'm almost seventeen,” Iniko stated with a sigh, “I still haven't had my first heat yet. Maybe I'm infertile.”

 

Jonah busted out laughing, “Iniko, you're just a late bloomer, honey.”

 

“Let me see how tender his wings are,” Michael offered.

 

Iniko opened his wings, and Michael massaged the envious white wings, earning whines of need from the Uke. Jonah rolled his eyes and looked away, annoyed. He heard his mate yelp sharply, and he glared at Michael. 

 

“He's got maybe… a week or two left until it comes around. It'll be rough on him since he's so late,” Michael explained. 

 

Jonah shrugged, “I'll be there unless it's when I'm on that conference trip.”

 

Iniko looked worried, “a conference?! You're going away?!”

 

“It'll only be for a day,” Jonah reassured his mate, “I'll be back before you know it. Plus, I got you a friend.” 

 

He gestured to a guard and a gray and white husky ran over and jumped all over Iniko. Iniko squealed in delight and held the puppy close.

 

XXX

 

Iniko watched anime and snuggled with his new puppy, Taz. He ate potato chips and waited for Jonah to come home. He yawned and stretched. He felt his jaw and his back pop at the same time. He gasped loudly. He glanced at clock, and the big hand was on the four. Just a little while longer. He flipped channels until he found a news channel. They were talking about the Gate again. He had welcomed the identification of his child’s gender as a boy. His beautiful wife was glowing. She was absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous. He sighed softly, dreaming about the Gate and what it would be like to meet him. 

 

XXX

 

He woke up to a hand on his shoulder. Jonah smiled down at him. Iniko stretched and chirped softly. Jonah lifted him up in his strong arms and carried him to bed. They cuddled and snuggled and everything in between. Taz wiggled in between them. With a smile on his adorable face, Iniko fell asleep.

 

XXX

 

The next morning, Jonah woke bright and early to get dressed and get the house ready for Iniko and Taz. He looked at the happy husky and smiled. He wondered if the puppy would have good intentions toward a cat or another dog. He started making Iniko his favorite breakfast, which was Toaster Strudels. He drew extra large smiley faces on the tops with icing. 

 

“Jonah,” Iniko wandered in, wearing his Elsa pajamas. 

 

He looked adorable, and Jonah leaned in to kiss him on his forehead. The Uke’s dark brown locks were sticking everywhere. Jonah smoothed the wild ‘do down and put a plate in the hands of his beloved. They ate, and Jonah helped bathe Iniko. Taz followed them around like a lost puppy. The puppy even jumped into the bath with Iniko, sloshing water everywhere. Jonah cursed in Latin at the dog, but at least there wouldn't be a struggle at bath time. He found Iniko a nice shirt with a suit decal on the front as well as a pair of brand new blue jeans. He also found Iniko's favorite combat boots under the bed.

 

Iniko piped up when they went out to Jonah's car, “where are we going?”

 

“Remember how you wanted to meet the Gate?” Jonah smiled. 

 

Iniko's eyes went wide and the Uke started fangirling, “OH GOD JONAH YOU DIDN'T!!!” 

 

Jonah laughed, “I did, babe. And he's going to love you.”


	8. The Gate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gate is referred to as David in this story, and for those of you reading other stuff with him in it, you might see his name as Damian. They are literally the same person.

8\. The Gate  
Iniko's eyes were the size of moons when the boy slowly walked into the huge restaurant. It was fancy and absolutely beautiful. The hostesses kept big smiles on their faces and flaunted their double zero sized bodies. Jonah didn't seem to care, for all he saw was his beautiful Iniko. The Gate was with a friend, and they were doing a food challenge. Poor Jonah had to sit Iniko on his lap to keep the excited Uke to sit still. The waitress brought them a steak and order of fries to share. Iniko was eager to sink his teeth into the juicy meat, temporarily distracting him from the Gate. 

 

Jonah was thankful his mate had the ADHD of Taz back home unless it came to food. By the time the hungry angel was full, the Gate and his companion were done with their food. Iniko dragged Jonah over, shaking like a chihuahua with exuberance. Jonah let his boy go.

 

Iniko walked up to the Gate, “are you the Gate?” 

 

“Yes, I am,” the being replied. 

 

“You're so real,” Iniko said, touching the Gate's hand. 

 

“Sorry, he's obsessed with meeting the Gate,” Jonah apologized, blushing.

 

“No, no, it's fine,” the Gate chuckled and moved over next to his friend, who had dyed blue hair. 

 

“He's my mate. He just fled his tribe a little while ago,” Jonah sat down in the booth.

 

Iniko sat down next to Jonah and seemed about to burst with excitement. Jonah was mesmerized by how handsome the Gate was. He had dark locks and eyes that never decided their color. He had decent muscles, and hands surprisingly dainty for killing so many bad people. He was tall, a nice juxtaposition next to his wife, who was a short, stocky girl with large breasts and no backside. They were a beautiful couple. 

 

Iniko stood and looked at Jonah, “we need to be getting home. Thanks for meeting us.” 

 

Jonah stood and shook hands with the Gate. He walked away, only to stop and watch the Gate's companion get on his knees in front of Iniko. The man, who was clearly an Uke to a high class demon, spoke soft words to the other Uke. Jonah smiled and watched this beautiful moment. The man gave his little friend a cross necklace and smiled warmly. 

 

Iniko trotted back to Jonah and waved good bye. Jonah took him to the car. They drove to the mall, where Jonah bought Iniko an actual phone. There were some Semes hanging around the front of a skate store. Iniko wandered over while Jonah was buying the phone. 

 

“Hey, gay boy, come here! Why don't you give us a strip tease?” one of them taunted.

 

Iniko froze mid step. What had they said?

 

“Yeah, go get all emotional to your boyfriend and send him over here to beat us with some daisies!” another shouted.

 

“Wuss! Go home and cry to Mommy! She'll put some makeup on it and make it all better!” a third boy taunted. 

 

Iniko felt tears well up in his eyes, “leave me alone!” 

 

They walked over and started to pull Iniko's hair, laughing. Iniko started crying for Jonah. Too bad Jonah couldn't hear. Iniko felt anger boil in his veins. He stood still and balled up his fists. He grit his teeth and furrowed his brow. His wings slowly unfurled, putting space between his assailants and him. 

 

“Leave… me… ALONE!!!” Iniko snarled ferociously. 

 

It came out much like a tiger roaring. The boys backed away, startled. They took off.

 

“Creepy eyes, bro!” the first one hollered. 

 

The second replied, “I'm trippin’, dude!” 

 

Jonah was amongst a small crowd of adults that had gathered. His jaw was wide open in shock. Iniko closed his wings and scampered over to Jonah, trembling.

 

“Iniko, your eyes, they turned into tiger eyes,” Jonah murmured numbly. 

 

“Jonah, don't do this,” Iniko begged softly. 

 

Jonah took Iniko home immediately. He took the Uke to their bedroom. He sat the Uke on the bed, still halfway stupefied. 

 

“Jonah? What's wrong?” the boy begged softly.

 

Jonah got on his knees in front of the teenager, “Iniko, have you felt any connection to cats?” 

 

“They're always drawn to me. Wild bobcats would cuddle with me in the forest on hunts,” Iniko confessed.   
Jonah bowed his head for a moment, “you have a feline affinity. You can communicate with them. Did Marco or Lione have any affinity with animals?” 

 

Iniko thought, “Father said Daddy had a special way to communicate with cats. They had a girl in the tribe who could talk to birds.”

 

“The Gate has a wolf affinity. It's specifically a wolf affinity,” Jonah stated sternly.

 

“Why is it so late?” Iniko questioned, touching Jonah's cheek.

 

“It fully develops about three days before your heat,” replied the Seme.

 

XXX

 

Iniko was playing a game when he heard a meow outside the front door. He opened it, and a cat walked in. A Siamese cat looked up at him and meowed loudly. Taz came tramping through the house and stopped in the middle of his gait and stared at the cat. The cat walked over and rubbed against Taz lovingly. Iniko wanted to shoo it out, but the cat had such beautiful blue eyes. 

 

“Iniko, shut the door. You're letting in cold air, dude,” Jonah yelled from the dining room. 

 

Iniko scooped the cat up into his arms and took it to the upstairs bathroom after closing the front door. He put the cat in the sink, washing it with his baby shampoo that he used on Taz. The cat meowed in protest but never scratched her new friend. She eventually started purring, and this made Iniko very, very happy.

 

Jonah walked upstairs to see what was going on with Iniko. The boy was washing a stray Siamese cat in the sink while Taz sat on the toilet, watching. He laughed and walked over, enjoying the view of such a selfless act.

 

“Jonah, can we keep her? I'm gonna name her Lapis. She's a sweet girl,” Iniko stated, smiling like a child who received what he wanted for Christmas. 

 

Jonah leaned against the door jamb, smiling, “I don't see why not. She's a beautiful cat.”

 

Iniko blow dried Lapis and fed her some canned tuna. He gave her a brushing with the brush Jonah said was for animals. Iniko seemed excited to have not one but two animals at his house. He went with Jonah to get some cat toys and other things a happy kitty would need. 

 

While they walked through the store, Jonah explained to Iniko that he was invited to the Gate's outdoor party the next day. The Gate's wife requested Iniko personally. This made Iniko feel very special. He was touched that even though he didn't know her personally, she still cared. She must have had a heart of gold. He blushed, thinking about hugging the short, stocky woman for the first time and breathing in her sweet floral scent. He wanted to feel the infant inside her moving around against his palm. He wanted to meet Misha and his girlfriend and share stories about his life in the tribe to the understanding, accepting young man.


	9. Lonely Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we see Lucy's family in this. Yay.

9\. Lonely Shadow  
Iniko was up first, already dressed in a fluffy jacket with a pair of jeans on. Jonah dragged himself out of bed, taking a forty five minute shower and wasting precious time. Iniko tended to his animals while he waited. His little heart fluttered in his chest anxiously. Taz got especially wild when Iniko started to pace the hall upstairs. 

 

Jonah wandered out of the bathroom and walked downstairs. He locked Lapis and Taz in their kennels. Iniko was buzzing with excitement when he finally got Jonah out of the house and in the car. He bounced in his seat until Jonah started the car. They chatted during the drive, making it seem like the trip was shorter than it really was. Iniko kept his face against the glass of the window, marveling the view of the grassy fields and endless cow pastures. He shrieked when he saw horses. He rolled down the window and made a neighing noise. The horses looked up when the car passed, trying to figure out what was making that godawful noise. 

 

“So, Iniko, remember, yes sir, no sir, yes ma'am, no ma'am. Please. Thank you. Elbows off the table, don't talk with your mouth full, and please chew with your mouth closed. Don't embarrass me,” Jonah stated sternly. 

 

“Of course, Jonah,” the Uke brushed his dark brown locks from his eyes, “mind your manners. I'm not dumb.” 

 

“I didn't say you were, baby,” Jonah sighed, rubbing his forehead, “don't get attached to anyone. They might not accept us.”

 

“But they have gay people in their family… And the Gate had more than one bed partner,” Iniko stated darkly, “how could they not like us?”

 

“I haven't claimed you yet, and the Gate has many Seme sons. Be careful around them,” the Seme said with a soft look in his eyes.

 

XXX

 

Forty five minutes later, they walked up to the people outside the Gate's home. His wife, Lucy, was heckling her two eldest sons to put out the party snacks. Caine and Misha looked like the spitting image of their father. Tall, dark, dangerous, and drop dead gorgeous. Iniko walked up behind the young woman, trembling. She turned, and she had the same eyes he did. He opened his mouth to say hello.

 

“Hello, Iniko, it’s so good to see you,” she said, “welcome to our house. It’s such a treat to have you here with us. Come on, let’s get you acquainted with the family.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Iniko followed her as she gave him a tour of the property. 

 

“This house was built by the archangel Gabriel during his early years. He planned to raise broods of children here and continue his bloodline. He never got around to this, and we were given the title of the house. It has three stories and three bathrooms with ten bedrooms, an entertainment room, a kitchen and a dining room. There is also a pool out back. We have several animals also on the property. We have a German Shepherd and a Greyhound. There are also several bunnies running around,” she explained. 

 

Iniko held onto her hand as they walked around. He kept his eyes on her the whole time, not paying attention to the surroundings. She had a beautiful head of golden blonde hair several of her children inherited and ice chips for blue eyes. She had an ample chest that looked like it would make a nice place to sleep on, and she was short. She had supple curves that were to die for. You couldn’t even tell she was carrying her eighth child.

 

“Miss Lucy, may I ask you something?” Iniko touched her shoulder, “what’s it like to be a mother?”

 

She thought for a moment, her eyebrows knitting together adorably, then said, “it’s a feeling you can never truly describe to another person. Your world changes.”

 

“How do you stay so beautiful?” he asked, “is it natural?”

 

“Why, yes it is,” she smirked, “completely natural since it’s all in DNA, hon. Just have to have the right genes and the clothes to match.”

 

“Have you ever lost someone?” he sat down on the cloud soft grass, “I lost my mate, December, and my dad, Lione, in three weeks.”

 

“My parents were murdered,” she stated as she folded herself into a sitting position next to him, “by Lucifer, in case you haven't heard.” 

 

“No, I didn't know that,” he looked at her with sympathetic eyes. 

 

“My grandfather's grandfather was a tribe angel. He split away to be with a woman,” she sighed, “the Malic tribe doesn't like me for that reason.”

 

“That's where I'm from,” he shouted in surprise, “what was his name?”

 

“Rixon, Rixon Cobain is the name he took after he left,” Lucy cocked her head to one side. 

 

Iniko nearly died, “he's my fourth great grandfather's brother! He had a brother named Rixon. He was named Jules, after his mother's love for jewels.”

 

“Wow, that means we are fourth cousins,” she smiled warmly, pulling him to her chest in a hug.

 

“I know! I'm related to the Gate's wife! This is all I could have hoped for,” he squealed, “royal blood in my veins! Amazing!” 

 

“Well, you better get to the party,” she waved him away to the people outside. 

 

“Later,” Iniko walked over and got a soda from the cooler. 

 

A blonde man with brown eyes stopped him, “whoa, little dude, what are doing with a beer in your hand?”

 

“What's beer?” Iniko looked him in the eyes, confused.

 

The man chuckled and took away the can, trading it for a bright green can, “I'm Mason, Rex Mason. That was a bad thing you picked up. Never drink beer. Mountain Dew is better. It's good for you because it has five percent juice in it.”

 

“Um, okay. I'm Iniko. You look older than Jonah,” he stated.

 

“I'm almost forty, kid. My wife is pregnant with our first baby,” Rex waved to a redheaded woman with braids, “That's her. She's my baby girl, aight? Best thing that ever happened to me.” 

 

“Lilith, right? I saw her pregnancy announced on the news. She's beautiful,” Iniko smiled, “she has a sister who married you brother, isn't that also right?”

 

“Cool, little man. You're such a Gate fanboy. I can see it in your eyes,” Rex laughed, “not like there's anything wrong with that. You've got a good role model.” 

 

“May I meet your wife?” the Uke asked.

 

“Sure, knock yourself out.”

 

“Why would I want to do that?”

 

XXX

 

Lilith was sipping her sweet tea and eating fried chicken when this little brat walked up. He was a skinny Uke. Cute, but still not her type. 

 

“Hi,” he said to her with a smile, “I'm Iniko. I saw you on the news and in that movie, Backwoods Fire.”

 

Lilith looked at her husband across the yard. She noticed that the kid had Vlad’s cross around his neck. She leaned in and touched it gingerly. Vlad walked up behind her, and she looked back at him. He was pudgier than when Iniko saw him for the first time. 

 

“Hi, Vlad!” Iniko yelled happily. 

 

Vlad smiled warmly, “hey, little brother. You're a bit early, don't you think?”

 

Iniko shrugged, “I didn't know there was a time I'd have to be here. But oh well.”

 

“You know Jonah signed you up for Camp Jayfeather,” Vlad stated, leaning on the picnic table. 

 

“What's that?” Iniko knitted his eyebrows together.

 

Lilith shrugged, “you and a group of teens will be under the care of Lucy, David, Cesario, and Quinn.”

 

“For how long?” Iniko asked quietly.

 

“A while,” Jonah said, putting a hand on Iniko's shoulder. 

 

“Okay, love,” Iniko smiled happily, “I'll be with capable hands.”

 

“Have you ever wondered who Lonely Shadow is?” Jonah asked anyone who would listen.

 

“It's David's nickname for me,” Lucy said behind them.


	10. The Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whale, chapter 10. Have fun.

10\. The Camp  
Iniko packed his bag and said good bye to Jonah at the bus stop. Caine was driving the bus, and Iniko sat close to him up front. There were a few other kids that got picked up. There was a girl with shiny blonde hair and gray eyes. She sat next to a Cherokee girl with brown eyes and silky black hair in a braid. The two males that got on were polar opposites. The first had black hair and purple eyes while the other had almost white blonde hair and icy green eyes. Each of them had suitcases. Iniko looked at his simple duffel bag and instantly felt insignificant. He sighed and looked out the window. 

 

He felt someone sit down next to him. The blonde guy was sitting in the chair next to him. He smiled warmly to say hello. 

 

“Hey, aren’t you that kid who was a feral angel?” he asked. 

 

“Yes. I’m Iniko,” Iniko responded. 

 

“You should go back home. You’re not welcome here,” the boy hissed. 

 

Iniko sighed and looked away, ignoring the guy. He started out the window while the boy harassed him constantly. Lucy walked in and pulled the boy away. Iniko laughed silently when the boy walked past, numb from the chewing out he received. 

 

Iniko checked his watch and popped a pill. He had to take heat suppressants since Jonah was gone and there was no way he would let another Seme at him. His legs still ached from the night before when Jonah had ravaged him. The sex-starved Seme made him his bedmate, and it was easy to tell that Jonah had experience with sex. 

 

Iniko felt his wings stiffen when he recalled the night before. He took another pill and swallowed, hoping no Semes would scent his heat. The Cherokee girl started passing out name tags. She identified herself as Zhara. She was tiny, lithe, and incredibly beautiful. She apparently was the daughter of Uriel, the arsonist of archangels. He was in love with fire, and apparently he liked Native American girls. 

 

“Zhara, when will we be getting there?” Iniko asked. 

 

“Oh, a few hours. I’ve been here before. Quinn’s a good teacher for a werewolf,” she laughed. 

 

Iniko shivered, knowing a werewolf would be more susceptible to his heat scent. Speak of the devil, and he shall come, for Quinn made his way to the back to grab a soda. As he passed Iniko, his nostrils flared as he sniffed, then sneezed. 

 

“Hey, kid, take one more of those pills okay? My wedding ring isn’t going to do much to stop me,” the dark skinned male stated. 

 

“Yes, sir,” Iniko smiled nervously, “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, dude. You didn’t know. First heats are always hella rough on kids,” the man sat down next to him, “want me to get you a soda passed up here?”

 

“Yes, sir. Who are you married to?” the young Uke looked at the werewolf. 

 

The man pointed to a blue eyed man with ice white skin and raven hair, “see that handsome piece of meat, he’s my baby boy. We have a daughter named Elecktra. She’s running around with Tyler back home.”

 

“Aww, that’s cute,” Iniko blushed at the idea of having a little one of his own running around. 

 

“I’m sure you’re getting used to so many hormonal teens, and it’s okay. We all had those days,” Quinn gave Iniko’s shoulder a rough squeeze, “just be yourself. What do you like to watch on television?”

 

“The news and the occasional superhero movie,” Iniko confessed, still blushing. 

 

“Thor is awesome. That hammer…” Quinn sounded like a fanboy on drugs.

 

“He's okay, but I prefer Captain America,” Iniko shrugged.

 

XXX

 

The campsite consisted of a house with a patio and a balcony on the second floor. There was one master bedroom on the first floor and several bedrooms up top with two communal bathrooms. The walls were bland and not colorful. The girl dorms were white, and the boy dorms were green. Iniko absolutely hated it. 

 

He hated the whole house. It was horrendously ugly. The only beauty to it was the living room furniture and that was absolutely it. The kitchen was halfway decent. The dining room was the ugliest room.

 

Jonah would have begged to sleep outside. Iniko set his duffel bag on one of the cots. He sighed and started unpacking. He put the Captain America plush Jonah had given him on the bed by the pillow. He unpacked the uniforms ordered by the corporate office and put the neatly folded stacks under the cot. He changed quickly, being sure to put his clean underwear on. He set his pills on his side table and joined Zhara in the dining room. Quinn's husband, Cesario, was cooking burgers for everyone in the kitchen. 

 

Iniko walked in and helped make the burgers, knowing it would go faster if there was help. He caught on quick and even taught Cesario a new way to put toppings on the burgers. Stack them up and lay them on the bun before the burger is done. 

 

They ate in silence, and the campers stayed with their friends. Iniko sat with Quinn and Cesario, but no one said a word. A car pulled up in the front, and two teen boys with blue eyes, tan skin, and black hair got out and walked in. Lucy had them sign in and got them something to eat. One had a scar on his neck while the other brandished red tattoo sleeves. They already wore the standard clothing for camp. The one with the scar said his name was Skull, and the other was stated to be Stephen. 

 

They all left the dining room and went outside. Lucy sorted them out into two groups. Iniko was stuck with Zhara, Stephen, and Skull. Both Stephen and Skull were Semes, and they walked with a grace that made them seem like outlaw cowboy studs.

 

Iniko instantly hated them, finding them too cocky and entitled to everything. He avoided them as much as he could, but that would fail since they had to work together to bring a rabbit to Lucy. 

 

Iniko was the first to spot a brown hare nibbling on some grass. He fluttered up to the tree above of it and dropped down, scooping it up in his arms. He ran back to Lucy, holding it out like a stinky bag of salt and vinegar chips.

 

She laughed and applauded him when he brought her the bunny, and then she told him to let it go. He gently set it on the ground and watched it dart away. She questioned him in how he caught it, and he easily explained how he accomplished something his teammates were struggling to do.

 

“Iniko, I know you're shy and also very headstrong, but you were supposed to work with your team,” she put her hand on his shoulder, “not everyone has your ability to do something so hard so fast. You're just one person, and you can't do everything alone. I was stubborn and antisocial when I was younger, and I know what it feels like. Get to know your teammates because you'll be working with them for a while.” 

 

Iniko looked down, his heart sinking. He would have to work with complete strangers? Oh, joy!


	11. Trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember much of this chapter.

11\. Trying   
Iniko walked back to where his team were stumbling through the woods. He whistled, and that whistle startled a fat gray bunny that shot between Skull’s legs and into Zhara’s waiting arms. She laughed and held to by its legs.

 

“You're welcome,” Iniko said, then he disappeared into the trees. 

 

He walked until he saw the camp. Quinn, Caine, and Cesario were sitting around an umbrella table and playing chess. He wandered over and watched the game lazily. He found no interest with such a barbaric game, even the Semes back home loved it. It was a slaughter. Caine was losing against Cesario. It was barely even a fight. Caine eventually forfeited the game and traded places with Quinn. 

 

When Cesario and Quinn played, it was a sexual affair. Quinn played with the Nephaelim Uke, hinting at perhaps a more provocative motive. Cesario bit his lip and thought, trying to make the game last longer just to piss off his werewolf lover. They laughed and joked to defuse the tension. 

 

“So, Iniko, you seem to have a particular glow to you today. Is there a possibility you might be…?” Caine said before bursting into hysterical laughter. 

 

“What?” Iniko knit his eyebrows together in the very famous Jackson Family Confused Face. 

 

“Come here,” Caine pulled Iniko into the kitchen, “are you pregnant? Sorry, Cesario just lost his baby boy a few days ago. Quinn got drunk and beat him up. The baby got hurt, and Cesario woke up a few mornings ago with labor pains.” He started to choke back tears, “he gave birth to a stillborn. The baby had a deformed chest and brain. He would have never made it. They were going to name him Lucas after Lucifer, Cesario’s dad. I don’t mean to get all emo, kid, but it’s depressing. He’s such a sweet guy. He got abused as a kid and ended up having a rape baby. Mom is really close to him since he’s been there from the get go. There were rumors that he raped her, and that’s where I came from. It isn’t true though. Cesario would never.” 

 

“Jehovah, that’s a lot to take in, dude,” Iniko stated, still bearing the Jackson Family Confused Face.

 

“I know, I'm sorry. But are you? If so, Cesario will kill you and the baby. He's already drinking seven bottles a night to dull the never ending ache in his chest,” Caine said sternly, losing emotion in his voice. 

 

“Not that I know of,” Iniko stated firmly, “and I know Lucy would have no qualms defending me from such a foolish guardian angel.”

 

“He's not really an angel. He's a Nepha but whatever,” Caine shrugged casually, “wanna go watch the news?”

 

“Sure!”

 

XXX

 

For dinner, Cesario made spaghetti, something Iniko favored more than chocolate. He ate six plates full, shocking even Lucy that such a tiny Uke could pack away such mass quantities of food. Outside during the nightly community talk, everyone sat in silence except for the counsellors. Iniko kept his eyes on Cesario, who watched him warily. Lucy tried to lighten the conversation by talking about her son, Tyler. This only made Cesario walk away angrily. She sighed, and Quinn squeezed her shoulder firmly. 

 

“Miss Lucy, can you tell us about Cesario?” Zhara asked suddenly.

 

Lucy blinked, “um, okay. What do you want to hear?”

 

“Why's he being a dick?” Skull blurted out. 

 

Lucy frowned, and everyone cowered in fear, “that's not nice, Skull. He has his own personal reasons. And he's just going through a rough patch in his life. If any of you noticed, he isn't exactly feeling well.” 

 

“Why did you let in the feral freak?” Alex crossed his legs toward Iniko.

 

“Alex, stand up,” Lucy stood, finding a nice tree branch nearby.

 

Alex stood, a cocky smirk on his face. Lucy growled and struck him with the branch across his backside. He yelped and turned around, only to get hit right in the face with the branch. She hissed and shoved him, making him trip over a stump that was vacant. The campers stood and stared in shock. Quinn made no movement, and neither did Caine. She chased him as he crawled away. He chirped helplessly, sounding like a fledgling angel in distress. Iniko stepped forward just a centimeter. 

 

“Don't even think about it, Ini,” Lucy whipped around and bore her teeth at the young Uke. 

 

He froze, feeling much helpless. Alex screamed as Lucy beat him with the tree branch, putting him place. She eventually got tired and walked to the counselors’ dorm. Alex hauled himself to his feet and limped to the kitchen, where Cesario would tend to his wounds. 

 

Quinn took Iniko's hands into his, “sorry you had to see that. Lucy gets a little rough sometimes when it comes to discipline. Skyllar and Cesario would spank her. She's still a little fragile after her last pregnancy. I think she has post-partum depression.”

 

“Is she going to be okay?” the Uke asked quietly. 

 

Quinn nodded silently. They walked to the dorms. Iniko was relieved to see the twins were bunking with him. Skull was the first to walk in. He fell into bed and was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Stephen stayed awake for a while, and he slid into bed with Iniko. They talked for a while, Iniko rubbing Stephen’s onyx wings and the Seme massaging Iniko's neck.

 

“Little Rabbit, you okay? Everything's new to you. It must be overwhelming to you,” Stephen murmured gently in Iniko's ear.

 

He nodded and sighed, resting his head against the elder’s chest, “yeah, I guess you could say so. Jonah's been a big help, but I'm scared since I'm in a new place. Plus, the Gate is kinda hot…”

 

“Whoa, a little gay for the Gate, huh, Little Rabbit?” Stephen let out a soft laugh that sounded like a mocking bird singing. 

 

Iniko blushed like a school girl. A soft knock made the both of them jump. Lucy poked her head in and handed Iniko a little paper cup with two pastel pink pills. She waited until Iniko took the both of them. She left after that. Stephen continued to rub Iniko's back until the sleeping pills took effect and made the Uke fall asleep.

 

XXX

 

The next morning, Stephen dressed Iniko before he got dressed and made sure the Uke was taken care of before he went to breakfast. He found a feather than he didn't recognize with a note attached to it. He set it on the side table that sat next to the bed. He lopped out like a big dopey dog after his brother. 

 

Iniko stretched and yawned. He rolled over and stretched his fluffy white wings. He looked over at the side table and knit his eyebrows. There was a feather from Tobias’ wings on his side table with a folded note attached to it. He reached over and opened it. 

 

To Iniko, 

 

I'm watching your every move, and that pretty boyfriend of yours is also my prey. It just depends on who you're going to risk loosing.

 

Stormfall

 

Iniko screamed and ran out of the room. He jumped out of bed and tore down the hall like a streak of lightning during a thunderstorm. He crashed into Lucy, knocking her over and landing on top of her. Quinn walked in and picked Iniko up into his arms, rubbing his back and whispering soft words. The adults calmed down little Iniko as best as they could. He spilled about the feather and the note.

 

Lucy stepped out to call someone on her phone. She came back, and a man with yellow eyes walked in. He was dressed in black and had a short haircut that made him look slightly feminine. He had a scythe strapped to his back. He bowed to Lucy and walked over to the dorm Iniko stayed in. 

 

Quinn walked Iniko to the dining room. Breakfast burritos were being served. Iniko sat down next to Alex and ate. He went into the kitchen for a refill. He went to his seat to find his breakfast gone. Alex smirked and laughed, Iniko's place suspiciously close to the blonde boy. 

 

“You ate my breakfast,” Iniko said quietly, “thanks a lot. I'm going hungry because of a douche like you.”


	12. A Little Conflict Never Killed Anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iniko grows some balls. And any reference to Caine is to be ignored because he's not in this universe anymore.

12\. A Little Conflict Never Killed Anyone  
Iniko rubbed his grumbling stomach. Alex had stolen his breakfast and his lunch. He was upset and angry. No one seemed to care. Why did no one seem to give a damn about him? Yeah, Lucy was busy as well as the other counselors. He grumbled his annoyances as he walked down the hall to the showers. He opened his eyes and gasped upon seeing how it was set up. Everything was out in the open. The toilets weren't covered, and the showers had glass doors. He set his clothes down next to an empty shower. He stripped down and shivered as the cold air hit his skin. 

 

“Damn, Little Rabbit, for one so skinny, you have a nice backside, eh, Skull?” Stephen said, getting in the shower next to Iniko. 

 

Skull snickered, “guess so. Jonah's a lucky man.”

 

“Why are you guys being perverted?” Iniko asked softly to himself. 

 

Skull let out a whistle as he got in the other empty shower on the opposite side of Iniko. Iniko turned on the water and felt the warmth of the water envelop his cold frame. It had snowed overnight, and there was a massive snowfall for many snowball fights. He opened his wings to get them wet. He sighed softly and closed his eyes as he lathered soap in his long brown locks. His fingers became Jonah's as he massaged his scalp. 

 

The beauty of the moment was yanked away from him as a song began to play. He growled and put his head to the wall. He knew it was “Bring Me To Life” by Evanescence. Jonah loved that song and would sing it in the car. Iniko knew the words by heart. He let himself sing the beautiful song. Anyone in the immediate room could hear his sweet voice. 

 

The room went silent except for the music, which made a background as Iniko sang. Another voice joined Iniko's for the male part of the song. It fit perfectly together like the final piece of the puzzle. Iniko poked his head out the door, still singing to see Josh harmonizing to Iniko's voice and the music as if he wrote the song himself. Josh was facing the mirror as he applied his eyeliner. They continued on like this. Cesario walked in to use the shower. He was smitten by the gorgeous voices filling the air around him, not able to move from the doorway. 

 

Alex interrupted as he bulldozed past Cesario, “shut up and get to business. We don't have time for this. Supper will be done on time, correct?”

 

Cesario bore his teeth at the archangel spawn, “it will be done when I decided to feed your endless stomach. I hope your father smacks you around like Lucy did last night so you'll shut up and learn your place.”

 

“On your knees, Uke,” Alex leaned against the wall casually. 

 

Cesario's eyes widened. He took a step back. 

 

“Is that what you said to Lucy when you took her that night? Was it forced, Nepha scum? Was it? Or was she cheating on the Gate with a half breed piece of garbage like you?” Alex yelled. 

 

Cesario put his hand to his chest. He felt weak and cornered. His wings twitched violently as he spoke, “I would never rape my ward. She is the light of my life.”

 

Alex scoffed, “we all know Caine is your baby. You just couldn't leave her alone. You're just like your father. We also all know you're just waiting for your chance to wrap your hands around her throat and squeeze until her neck snaps like a popsicle stick.”

 

Iniko got out the shower and wrapped himself in a towel, securing it with a belt that he had on his pants. He tapped on Alex’s shoulder, and when the boy turned around, he sent his fist into the blonde's nose, breaking it and splattering blood all over the room. Cesario screamed. 

 

Skull and Stephen said in unison, “oh, shit!!!”

 

Josh caught his cousin before he hit the floor. Alex got to his feet and sent his fist into Iniko's face, only to see it wasn't there. He turned and saw a flash of tiger eyes before Iniko sent his fist into Alex’s jaw, knocking him off his feet. Alex let out an oomph as he hit the cold tile floor. Iniko stood over him, eyes blazing like the sun. The Uke looked much like a tiger at this vantage point, which made Alex the dainty rabbit this tiger was preying upon. 

 

“Please, I don't know what you do to the people you defeat, but don't kill me,” Alex said softly, begging for his life.

 

“Oh, c’mon, Iniko. Leave him be,” Cesario rested a strong hand on the Uke’s shoulder. 

 

“You… Alexander Novak, you will not say another word to any of us that has malevolent intent, otherwise I will wave your decapitated head on a stake in front of your weeping mother,” Iniko hissed with such malice it would make Lucifer hide in a corner. 

 

“Iniko… um…” Cesario began. 

 

“WHAT?!” Iniko whipped around.

 

“Your towel came undone,” the Nephaelim stated. 

 

Iniko wrapped his towel around himself and went back to his shower stall. Everyone stared until he shut the stall door. 

 

There was a pounding on the bathroom. Iniko poked his head out the stall to see Quinn run in. Alex hauled himself to his feet and cleaned himself up. Quinn shut off the water using a main control panel. There were groans and complaints against it.

 

Quinn stated clear orders to evacuate the bathroom and grab their things. The campers did so, more than a little confused. They packed into a charter bus. The Gate was asleep in a seat towards the back. Iniko sat next to Caine and they talked for a while. Lucy was passing out blankets and such for the night’s trip. Iniko yawned and got out his phone to text Jonah. It was going to be a long night.


	13. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fun fun. Read, comment and kudos!

13\. Smile  
Jonah yawned softly. He scratched his head and looked at his phone. Lucy had called him and left a message. He checked it. Apparently someone saw a bear, and they were changing campsites. He stretched and stood. He looked outside to see if it had rained. He was elated to see it didn’t. He found his shoes and put them on. He trudged outside and got in his car. 

 

XXX

 

Jonah put the magazine down, eyes wide with regret. That definitely was Miley Cyrus. He wandered through the book section, trying to find something for Iniko to get for Christmas. Then he saw it. There were several bunnies for sale in the animal section. He walked over and picked out several. He carried them to his car. Iniko was going to love this!!!

 

XXX 

 

Iniko smiled warmly. Jonah was bringing him home from camp. It'd been two days since they moved campsites, and Iniko was aching to be home. Much had happened. An incident with the Gate had scarred him deeply. He was untrusting of the powerful creature, and the creature and claim him for a mere hours, which Jonah had corrected overnight. 

 

He touched his claiming mark that had surfaced on his shoulder. He shivered, memories resurfacing. He closed his eyes, remembering December’s hands and compared them to Jonah. Jonah… he was barely able to stand up straight from the endless emptiness he felt. 

 

“Iniko, sweetie, Jonah’s here,” Lucy called him. 

 

Iniko ran outside and got in the car waiting for him. He didn’t seem to care that it was a limo. He practically glomped the driver, thinking it was Jonah. 

 

It wasn’t. 

 

XXX

 

Jonah checked his watch. Iniko wasn’t at the camp, and the limo wasn’t here yet. He had a huge romantic dinner planned as well as the bunnies sitting in their pens outside. He checked his phone. There was a picture sent through text message. 

 

Iniko was bound and gagged in a chair with Stormfall and Prim standing behind him with the both of them holding guns. Jonah screamed and dropped his phone in shock. He ran over to the car and got in, finding the gun he kept in his glove box. 

 

XXX

 

“He's a pretty Uke,” Stormfall chuckled, touching Iniko's wings, “I'd love to go Seme on him.”

 

“You twit, you can't breed with him,” Prim replied with venom in her voice. 

 

“But I can make him mine,” he laughed and leaned in close to Iniko's face with a knife in his hand, “maybe Jonah won't want you when I wreck your pretty face.”

 

Prim hissed, “leave him be. Jonah will pay. Just give us time.” 

 

Iniko moaned into his gag. He glared at his captor. Prim was wearing white, a color Iniko found a little ironic on her. Stormfall was wearing traditional tribe garments that he wanted to spit on. The baby girl he had was playing on a play mat in the middle of the floor. She quietly did what a toddler would do with dolls. Stormfall kept his eyes on his tiny baby girl. She suddenly started crying. Stormfall froze. 

 

“Deal with the damn brat, Stormfall,” Prim hissed at the Uke, “or I'll kill her right here in front of you.” 

 

He stepped forward and held her to his chest. She pawed at his chest, wanting to nurse. He substituted her usual meal with a juice box. She guzzled happily on the orange juice. He sighed and rubbed her back. 

 

Once Prim left for the night, Stormfall ungaged Iniko. The two Ukes stared each other down. Prim left for the night not long after. Stormfall ungagged his prisoner. 

 

“Jonah's gonna kill your ass,” Iniko hissed. 

 

“He wouldn't hurt a pregnant Uke,” Stormfall chuckled softly.

 

“Yeah, right,” Iniko shot back.

 

“Look in the mirror, Ini. You're claimed, twice. Didn't that hurt the second time?” the elder Uke smirked comically.

 

“So you're saying I'm pregnant?” Iniko stated, keeping his eyes on the elder Uke. 

 

“Haven't you been having trouble sleeping? Ever since you and Jonah consummated your mating, you've been having trouble sleeping, haven't you?” Stormfall egged Iniko into thinking. 

 

“Oh, God…” 

 

XXX

 

Jonah looked through the phone book. He found the only person qualified to help him pull off something stupid and dangerous. They just so happened to be related to Lucy. 

 

Just the kind of crazy he needed.


	14. Search And Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

14\. Search And Rescue

 

Jonah felt sick. Iniko had been kidnapped by another Uke. The ransom note demanded that Jonah come to a dock far away from home. He got in his car and drove to a meeting place just a few miles away. He called his secret weapon to be there. He made a stop on the way there. He walked into a jewelry store and selected a beautiful blue diamond ring. He got the jeweler to get a blue velvet box. He stuffed it in his pocket before walking out and ending his attempt at something normal.

 

XXX 

 

Iniko hung his head. A wave of nausea passed over him. He prayed it was just morning sickness that he'd heard of the pregnant Ukes having back with the Malic tribe. What would they think of Stormfall now. The older, traitorous Uke took out his lunch from the cooler in the corner. The younger felt his stomach growl as he caught scent of savory bacon, plump tomatoes, and juicy lettuce in between two slices of homemade bread. 

 

Iniko snarled and broke the bonds in one quick movement. He advanced on the lazy Uke, calling upon his feline affinity to help him overpower the man and take the food. His wings fluffed out to make himself look intimidating. His pupils turned into slits from his anger. He let his instincts flow through him and summon the courage to fight for his meal. 

 

XXX

 

The soldier Jonah had called identified himself as “Skylar Jackson”. The man was former Elite Guard and one tough son of a bitch. He did happen to have kept his skills since his retirement. Skylar walked with a certain swagger. He reeked of sexuality that made even Jonah blush. He was huge, standing nearly seven foot tall and sporting a wingspan of four times that. He couldn't fold his wings up against his back. 

 

The soldier folded his long frame up and slid into the passenger seat, putting on his seat belt and shutting the door. Jonah was quiet. They sat in silence.

 

“Skylar Jackson at your service, Mr. Wild,” he smiled at Jonah, “I’m thankful for your business. Do you have the payment?” 

 

“Glove box,” Jonah stated. 

 

“Ah, thank you,” the soldier smiled and took his payment from the glove box. He sniffed, “do you happen to know if your Uke is pregnant?” 

 

“I don’t know,” Jonah knit his eyebrows together, “may I inquire why you made such a statement?” 

 

“I caught the scent of cherries, which means the deflowering of the Uke. I also smell baby powder, which makes me think he’s pregnant,” Skylar murmured.

 

Jonah pursed his lips, “smells like new car to me.” 

 

“Must mean I’m getting senile,” Skylar commented as they pulled into the street, “eight grandchildren and a great granddaughter.” He leaned back in his seat, “you a father yet, Jonah?”

 

“No, sir. I want a child with my Uke, though. It’s something I’ve wished I could witness, the birth of my own child. Amongst the Malic tribe, I was their doctor. I’ve seen many infants come into the world,” Jonah glanced out the window for a split second. He then sighed, “my Iniko loved anything that has a cute child. We just moved into a new house.”

 

“You think he’s dead, don’t you?” Skylar sent a stare in Jonah’s direction.

 

Jonah sighed again, “yes, I do. I think that he’s dead already or dying. That’s why there’s the nine millimeter in the glove box as well. I’m going to kill Stormfall and Prim and if Iniko’s dead, I will take my own life.” 

 

“Don’t do that. You have so much to live for,” Skylar rested a calloused hand on Jonah’s thigh, “Iniko wouldn’t want that.”

 

“I just hope I don’t have to,” Jonah murmured.

 

XXX

 

Stormfall’s hands hurt. They seemed to be razor blades. Iniko hated the Uke he thought he could trust. His feline affinity was going insane as it fought tooth and nail to get Iniko to kill the Uke trying to kill him. He reared up and shoved Stormfall away. He snatched the gun from his assailant's hand and blew Stormfall’s brains out on the wall. He turned just as Prim walked in to check on the situation. He emptied the clip into her torso. The look on her face was indeed priceless. He smiled as the pain finally went away. 

 

The hurting he had felt…

 

The bastards who put him in this hell…

 

All for the sake of an experiment…

 

Were dead and gone…

 

He was ready to move on.

 

“Iniko!” Jonah screamed, running over, “are you okay? Did they hurt you, love?”

 

“Jonah…” Iniko croaked softly, his throat sore. 

 

“It’s okay, kid. I’m calling an ambulance,” Skylar pulled out his phone.

 

“You will pay…” they heard come from Prim’s still form on the floor.

 

“Jonah, Jonah, kill her, kill her, kill her!!!” Iniko shouted, hiding in Jonah’s chest.

 

Jonah stood up and looked at Skylar. The blonde walked over and kicked Prim’s head to the side, snapping her neck and killing her. Iniko smiled slightly before fainting in Jonah’s arms.

 

XXX

 

“Iniko, sweetie, are you okay?” a gentle, familiar voice said in Iniko’s ear.

 

The little Uke opened his eyes and yawned. He blinked twice. Raphael stood in front of him in all his Uke-ness. The doctor smiled warmly and looked at his clipboard. Iniko yawned again, tired.

 

“We did a rape kit on you, kid. Jonah asked us. It came up negative except for…” Raphael let it hang. 

 

“I know I'm pregnant. And no, don't tell Jonah yet,” Iniko hissed with venom in his usually dainty voice.

 

“Okay, okay, I understand, Iniko,” Raphael said, “I won't tell Jonah yet. Don't worry yourself into miscarrying. You're young and this is your first pregnancy. Relax and don't get stressed out. You're going to be fine. I'm going to have a psychologist interview you just to make sure you're well enough mentally to go home.” 

 

“I'm fine, Doctor,” Iniko rolled his eyes. 

 

“It's standard, sweetie,” Raphael explained.

 

“Fine. I want to see Jonah,” Iniko stated sternly. 

 

“Give me a moment,” Raphael walked out of the room.

 

Iniko hated hospitals. They were terrifying. It reminded him when he broke his wing. He nearly vomited from the smell. The antiseptic smell was unnatural. The walls were an eggshell shade, and the tiles were bland grey. He despised the idea of someone wanting to be here. 

 

“Iniko?” Jonah said as he walked in. 

 

“Jonah!” Iniko smiled happily, his wings fluffing out. 

 

“What is it, my love?” Jonah sat down on the edge of the bed. 

 

“I wanted to discuss something with you,” Iniko murmured softly. 

 

Jonah glanced at Iniko, concerned. The Uke put his hands on his stomach, right where his baby was growing inside him. He sighed quietly. 

 

“I'm pregnant,” Iniko whispered.

 

Jonah's eyes lit up, “well, now I've got an excuse to do this.” He pulled out the blue box and got down on one knee, “marry me, Iniko?”


End file.
